sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arion Rosemariné
Personality Rosemarine is referred to as “The White Prince” in his school for several reasons; he’s affluent, regal, well-read and absolutely untouchable. There is just something about him that makes people fear and respect him, which is amazing, considering how he looks so dainty. He isn’t one of those creepy, corrupted aristocrats, either; he doesn’t over-indulge in anything to the point that it might be used against him. He’s very well-mannered and respectable. In fact, he’s so regal and imposing that most people get the impression that he’s an actual prince. If those people got to know him a little better, they'll find out he's actually a pompous douchebag. A pompous, manipulative, sarcastic, ambitious douchebag with a tiny fuse. In case that was a lot to take it, let me break it down for you: He’s a condescending, sarcastic jerk. He loves power, and he’ll step on anyone, literally and figuratively, just to get to the top. He can be pretty violent; he will not hesitate to hit anyone in private and, in a few instances, laugh while he does it. Oh, and his temper isn’t really much of a temper; he’s known to shout at everyone when things don’t go according to plan. Really, if he weren’t so quiet, he’d be the roommate you never wanted. Underneath the thin surface and the deceptive layer underneath it, Rosemarine isn’t really that bad. He’s actually really virtuous; as virtuous as a manipulative, ambitious man can be, at least. Most, if not all, of his accomplishments were earned through hard work, but that’s because he holds himself to some pretty high standards. He’s wants to be an excellent aristocrat, an excellent student, an excellent, devoted Catholic Christian and an excellent friend. He’s a perfectionist, and he doesn’t understand why most people don’t have the same standards for themselves. He’s so serious about his work that his personal life usually gets shoved aside in favor of paperwork. He hates almost everyone; he believes everyone’s stupid, incompetent and they’re as horrible as him, with a few exceptions. He rarely allows people to get close to him, but once he decides he likes someone, he’s known to be very selfless when it comes to them. He won’t exactly be sweet, but he’ll be better in comparison, and he’ll be ready to save their behinds once they get in trouble. He’ll do his best to keep his pristine image of them. He’ll even support them financially. In a way, he’s the closest thing to a real prince in the series. Sure, he’ll end up being dependent and unhealthily attached to them, but that’s okay, right? Since he got raped a few years ago, the incident’s still fresh in his mind, so he’s going through a lot of serious mental problems and Jules’ indifference isn’t helping. His contempt towards humanity, his dependence to his friends, and his introverted nature are obvious results from that incident. He’s faring better than most people, but it’s still pretty bad considering he hates getting touched. Background Born into a prestigious, pureblood family, Rosemarine grew up spoiled and pampered. He could have anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Being an insufferable, rich brat had its downsides, though; everyone would tell him how adorable and perfect he was but, behind his back, they would gossip about horrible he was. He didn’t know what to do, and he couldn’t confine in his parents either. They were too busy and they refused to listen to anything he said that didn’t involve achievements. When he realized he needed a friend, his father chose the right time to introduce him to the de Ferriers. His father seemed oddly close to Mr de Ferrier’s wife, but that was something he refused to ask him. Anyway, they had a boy around his age. His name was Jules de Ferrier, and he seemed like a really nice, polite person, so Rosemarine was oddly attracted to him. They quickly became friends and, after a while, he developed a crush on him. Unknown to him, his “best friend” thought he was a brat. They eventually entered a muggle school together for a few years, just for the sake of experience and the primitive knowledge they would be able to learn. He developed a certain fondness for Latin and other languages. Around those years, he met an interesting character. The person that suggested him to study in that school was Auguste Beau, his father’s “brother” and the school’s benefactor. He seemed like a shady person, so Rosemarine, being the nosy kid that he was, decided to pry into his life. Auguste seemed to be fond of him (or so he thought, but Auguste really just wanted him out of his hair), so he suggested Rosemarine should study in Hogwarts. Rosemarine didn’t oppose to the idea, and neither did his father, so off to Hogwarts he went, leaving Jules and his family. A huge tragedy befell Jules’ family in those years, so he had to financially support them. Back to Hogwarts, the first few years were pretty uneventful. He aced most of his classes, but he was so utterly obnoxious that his classmates couldn’t help but hate him. In his Third Year, during the Christmas vacation, he noticed Auguste was up to something. Auguste didn’t want some kid ruining his plans. So, after a party, the man drugged and raped him, leaving him powerless and traumatized. Rosemarine developed a fear of physical contact; he became nervous around people. He couldn’t tell his parents, so only Jules and Auguste knew. When he came back to Hogwarts, he became cold and aloof; this earned him the reputation of being scary and earning their respect. In his Sixth Year, Auguste’s plans were failing because of Serge. In order to keep his beloved “Gilbert” clean and pure; he transferred his “son” to Hogwarts so he could be under Rosemarine’s care... much to Rosemarine’s dismay. It was hell from that day onward. Trivia WILL POKE LATER. External Links Character Journal